


Voicemail

by smarshtastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean leaves Cas a smutty voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean ran his fingers up the shaft of his cock, tracing over the thick veins as they swelled with blood. His cock was already hardening under his hand in anticipation. His other hand played with his throw away cell phone, turning it over on the bed sheets as he fondled himself. He pressed his thumb into the slit at the tip of his cock where a bead of precome was already forming. Breathing through his nose and biting his lip, Dean stroked himself in earnest, spreading his legs wider for better access. He brought himself just to the edge before he pressed the call button on the cell phone. 

The phone rang and rang, until the familiar sound of Cas’s voice fumbling through his voicemail message (“I don’t understand – why do I need to say my name – “) hit Dean’s ears. Dean released his lip and smiled as message beeped at him. He let out a long moan. 

“Cas,” he breathed, stroking himself harder. “Cas – can’t stop thinking of you. Come back. Need you to – ung – wanna feel you fill me up-“

Dean arched up off the bed, nearly dropping the phone in the process. He could feel the tell-tale heat building in stomach and gave himself a hard squeeze. His eyes were pressed closed, imagining Cas sucking him down – he could almost feel the wet heat of Cas’s mouth around his dick. 

“Fuck. Gonna come, Cas – it’d be – hng – better if you were here, swallow me down, lick me clean – Fuck, yes – I’m… I’m - !” 

Crying out as he spilled over his fist, Dean only dully registered the second beep of the voicemail. He dropped the phone onto sheets and flopped back, catching his breath. He smiled, trying to imagine Cas’s reaction to the message. Dean only hoped that Cas would follow through later.


	2. Follow Through

The door banged open, startling Dean out of his very pleasant dreams. He didn’t quite reach full consciousness before a hot mouth was pressing roughly against his own. 

“Whu –“ Dean asked, muffled. He dully registered scratchy scruff on his cheek and then it was gone. Dean whined, trying to catch that familiar mouth again, but he was too slow and heavy with sleep. Quick hands pulled down his boxers suddenly and warm, wet heat enveloped the soft head of his cock. “Uh - _oh_.”

Dean managed to get his eyes open enough to see Cas’s ruffled head bent over him, chapped lips wrapped around Dean’s rapidly hardening cock. “Cas –“ Dean breathed. Cas came up momentarily to look at Dean. 

“I got your voicemail,” Cas said. “I came as soon as I could.”

Dean gave him a sleepy smirk. “Not yet, you haven’t.” 

Not sparing the second to roll his eyes, Cas leaned back down to take Dean’s dick into his mouth again. Cas hummed around him and swallowed Dean down until Dean felt the muscles of Cas’s throat constrict around his dick. The angel pushed Dean’s legs up and out of the way to swallow Dean whole, throat muscles fluttering around the head of Dean’s cock. When he tasted the bitter hint of precome on his tongue, Cas pulled off again and licked his way down past Dean’s balls to his hole. Two slick fingers pushed into Dean while Cas tongued him open. Dean’s moans filled his ears, and Cas couldn’t help but smile against Dean’s ass. 

“Cas – please – “ Dean panted, squirming and spreading his legs further apart. “More – don’t tease, fuck me, Cas. Fill me up – don’t make me ask again – “

Cas gave Dean a final long lick before moving up to hover over Dean. “I do love the sound of your voice, Dean,” Cas murmured, lips trailing over Dean’s jaw. Dean squirmed more, hooking a leg around Cas’s waist to pull him in. Cas chuckled. “Always impatient.”

“I’ve been waiting –“ Dean started to say, but was cut off by a sharp thrust. He cried out, arms coming up to bring Cas in closer. 

“I told you I came as soon as I could, Dean,” Cas said, scraping his teeth across Dean’s jaw. “Keep talking. Don’t stop.”

“No, you – you don’t stop,” Dean gasped, arching up to take Cas in deeper. His voice stuttered between thrusts. “Couldn’t – couldn’t wait. I wanted to feel it, Cas – Cas! – Feel everything – feel you stretch me o-open – Harder, Cas –“

Cas growled against Dean’s throat, hands sliding down his back to clutch Dean’s ass. He thrust in sharply, drawing a keening noise from Dean’s mouth. “Good boy.”

“More – more, Cas – feels so big,” Dean rocked against Cas, meeting him thrust for thrust, muscles fluttering around Cas’s dick. His own cock leaked precome between their stomachs. “Give it to me, Cas – want it all, want to feel everything – “

“Yes Dean,” Cas breathed, the flush high on his own cheeks. He pressed his mouth to the hand-shaped scar on Dean’s shoulder as he drove into Dean as far as he could. Dean made a delicious whimpering noise, all his muscles clenching around Cas’s cock. 

“There – there – please – “

Cas moaned as his orgasm punched out of him. Dean’s fingers scrabbled at Cas’s back, trying to hold him in as felt the rush of heat inside him, but Cas was too quick. He pulled away, but not for long – his mouth closed around Dean’s dick again, two fingers sliding into Dean. Cas hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, fingers finding Dean’s prostate and pressing in relentlessly. Dean bucked, whimpering and moaning and grabbing at Cas, the sheets, anywhere as he tumbled over the edge. Cas swallowed him down until Dean went soft and twitchy in his mouth. He licked Dean clean before wiggling back up to lie on the pillow next to him. Dean was still catching his breath. 

“I think – I think I’m gonna leave you voicemails more often,” Dean said. Cas chuckled, moving around until he was tucked against Dean’s side, head resting on his hand-printed shoulder. He tangled their legs together. 

“Yes, I think I would like that as well,” Cas said, kissing Dean’s chest.


End file.
